


Non-Emergency Assistance

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 复活作设定。零雀出差到中欧，顺便度了个短假。他的另一个目的是悄悄帮忙平乱，而得到援助的人也礼尚往来帮了他一点小忙。本质上是千里见情夫。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Non-Emergency Assistance

“……是的，大概今晚就到。”

机舱外是翻卷的云层，铺在湛蓝晴空下柔软如棉。专用的通讯频道里没有多少杂音，叫人能将线路彼端的人声听得很清楚，这点让朱雀的心情很好。他刚从几小时的小睡中醒来，确信自己已经养精蓄锐到足够应对任何麻烦事态的地步了，而且这次的任务目标看上去着实不难。他漱过了口，喝了些水，吃掉了一个金枪鱼火腿三明治，然后一边与地面上的人联络一边开始更衣。身在目的地的鲁路修半真不假地抱怨了他怎么不跟着装甲骑一同行动，搞得在自己查收完机体之后还得等上几天才能收获它的驾驶员。

“你得多给我一些缓冲时间。”朱雀无奈道，“没办法，超合众国方面的行事也不能太高调了。如果叫人发现我们不经表决就擅自调用装甲骑出击，恐怕会引起不少麻烦……”

他弯下腰，将长裤垮到脚踝附近，然后从裤管里头分别提出了左右脚。让机体和他本人分开来输送到位算是某种掩人耳目的做法，不见得完全有效，但至少能规避掉大部分风险。鲁路修也明白这个道理，在那边稍作感慨后便不再纠结于此了，改为向他传述目的地附近的具体情况。对完备状态的你来说真的不算什么，鲁路修这么说，事实上我觉得直接把你派过来有点大材小用了，但是当然啦，我也无权对评议会的决定说三道四。

严格来说不是评议会的决定，朱雀想，他们甚至不清楚全部内情。这次不过是个别人——准确来说是知悉部分Geass事故相关内情的主席辅佐官——自行做出的决定，不过他也不必急于向鲁路修说明这点，或许晚些时对方自己就能推测出来。“……嗯，我相信你。”朱雀温和应声道。在单手按着通讯器将黑色无袖衫套过头顶时，他的话音变得有些发闷。“如果事态能够尽快解决，我还可以顺便在这边稍微休个假呢。忙活了这么久，我还挺期待这个的。”

他把衣服扯到齐腰，踩进制服裤同样提到腰，再戴上长手套。在他将衬衣穿到身上的时候，鲁路修在那端问他期待的到底是不是假期，也许是一些别的东西。鲁路修将字音咬得圆滑而动听，裹着砂糖般的甘甜笑意，显然是在故意调侃他。朱雀将衣扣在身前挨个扣拢了，然后抓过领巾套在了脖子上。

“是。我很期待见你。”他坦率地答道，将目光转到了ZERO的外衣上，“那么，晚点见。”

大大小小的麻烦总在发生，有时鲁路修能自己搞定，有时就需要申请更多外援。有时是伪造证件，有时需要打通几个边防关节，有时即便想要挑拨武装集团内斗也找不到通行的门路，与其慢慢耗着倒不如向在这方面还挺通情达理的老相识们开个口。至于这回，其实鲁路修申请的援助只有装甲骑那一部分，按他的说法是只要找台能开的、不会中途歇火而且攻击系统都还在线的半新机型就行。朱雀抓起面具，拿着鲁路修发来的坐标就去找修奈泽尔问超合众国在中欧一带有没有合适的库存。修奈泽尔说请等，我来处理就好，不出半天他就笑容满面地重新出现在ZERO面前，声称“那位”所要求的“物资援助”已经打包上路了。

这点事其实我能自己处理，你帮我查一查相关信息就好，朱雀本想这么说。然后修奈泽尔笑眯眯地来了一句：“我送去的是兰斯洛特。”

“哎？”

“真母衣波正在进行性能调试，随后还要应付一轮对外展示。既然要在明面上贯彻和平路线，哪怕是战争武器也不能显得不够亲民……不，这显然不是我的主意。我只是在需要施行这些相对无害的策略时稍微配合一下。”主席辅佐官一本正经地解释道，站在ZERO的桌前推了一下眼镜架，“顺便一说，红莲也是一样。反而是真正代表暴政的机体可以被安全地藏起来，私下调用也更容易。”

若不是还戴着面具，朱雀准会头疼地按一按太阳穴。“我觉得他的本意应该不是这样……”

“既然如此，您也一道过去吧。”修奈泽尔接着说，“毕竟那台机体落到别人手中也不见得能发挥出最优性能。”

“……哎？”

“欧联那一带也有阵子没传出更积极的声音了，正好可以去做一次亲善访问。”修奈泽尔说，“我可以代您向评议会提交申请，这个理由很合理，想必是不会受到阻挠的。”

确实很合理，以至于朱雀都怀疑这位辅佐官是不是一直在替自己筹划着这么一出访问，而这次属于直接把合适的机会送到了他的面前，连额外的规划和用于说服的口舌都免去了。朱雀隔着面具盯着站在桌子另一侧的男人看，修奈泽尔的眼镜片闪过一道光。“——罢了。”朱雀叹了口气，“至少从成功率和效率角度来说算是个不错的方案。”

反正和平年间的ZERO在该闲的时候很闲，在该忙的时候就是个劳碌命，在“和平”这个定义因一些意外而变得值得商榷时就更是如此了。于是朱雀规规矩矩地做好了全套准备，在安排好的日子乘上了专机，在当地的午后落了地，在天色渐晚时乘车抵达作为落脚点和预定作为会晤进行地点的小镇，在暮霭中跟当地的官员客套了一番、并顺利入住了位于小镇较为僻静的一角的独栋洋房。这一带风景很好，可以从卧室的窗口望见茵野与雪山。入夜之后随行人员也都在别处安置下来了，朱雀才摘了面具，换上相对不显眼的衣物，从自己刻意将不知情人士支开而留出来的守备空缺面悄悄地溜走了。

事实诚如鲁路修所言，难度并不算高。虽然武装雇佣兵组织对于赤手空拳的人而言有点难对付，但只要能撕开最外层的那道防线，事情就会变得容易许多。在启用兰斯洛特之后，战斗几乎变成了碾压，虽说对方也算训练有素，但仍然不够格让朱雀为之头疼。

从潜入到宣战到镇压统共花了半宿，在C.C.抓着这回的目标人物的衣领对他身上的Geass力量进行清查的时候，时间已经进入了后半夜，但远不到快天亮的钟点。朱雀把装甲骑开回了临时辟出的仓库，下机时跟几个黑色骑士团内的熟面孔打了个照面。鲁路修站在仓房门口，熟门熟路地跟人交流着归还机体的具体时间，待朱雀走到他近前他才转过脸来，轻松但并不特别亲昵地打了个招呼。

“明天还有一场会晤吧？需要你公开亮相的那种？”然后鲁路修看了眼手头的平板，“你得去睡上几个钟头。”

他的口吻里带着一种不容置喙的成分，其中包含的关切情绪扫去了朱雀刚刚窜生出的一点儿不满。考虑到他们都还处在办正事的模式下，这种表现也算不得特别生分。朱雀点了点头，不打算在这种合理安排上跟对方进行争执，但是在他道别并转头离去之前，他忍不住多问了一句：“然后呢？”

“然后，”鲁路修抬起眼睛来，似笑非笑地看着他，“视你的表现而决定。”

“也就是枢木朱雀了。”C.C.说，“换作别人的话，谁会被你用那么普通的一句话就哄到晕头转向的地步呢。”

“所以其实你完全不必做这种假设。”鲁路修心平气和道。在朱雀的帮助下解决掉近日来最为麻烦的一个目标之后，他总算睡了个好觉，甚至容许自己错过了早餐时段，在十点钟时才慢悠悠地端着杯咖啡出现在起居室里。他们租住的是山间的独户，和小镇之间有一段距离，黑色骑士团来人——主要是一些对ZERO的面具底下的秘密已经知情的柯内莉娅的亲信——不管是随装甲骑来的还是随ZERO本人来的都不住在附近。所以周围相当安静，能够偶尔打扰到这里的只有一些跑错路的山羊。

在不少媒体的镜头会对着镇子的这一天，按说安安分分留在这种地方才是他们应该做的。可是鲁路修在午饭过后就换好衣服推开了前门，C.C.摇着头从他身边迈过去，抢进了小汽车的驾驶座。镇上正在举办庆典，居民和一小部分游客都换上了传统民族服饰。C.C.套着点缀了鲜艳刺绣的背心和长裙跳出车门，将长发往脑后一挽，便毫无阻碍地融入了这欢乐的气氛。鲁路修扣拢了上身的短夹克，往头上多压了一顶黑色的平顶檐帽，又小心地确认了自己可以用一条宽披巾挡住至少半张脸，这才跟上了同行者的脚步。

下午的公开会晤与短演讲在镇议事厅前边的广场上进行，镇民们游行的队伍也到了附近。看热闹的人不少，其中不乏好奇地等候着ZERO出镜的一些。鲁路修站在一条顺下坡的街巷的稍高处，视野算不得最佳，但也因此能避开大部分人群，而且大致能看清发生在广场上的事。ZERO在预定好的钟点准时出现，不卑不亢地与人握手客套，然后转身面向用于拍摄的长枪短炮和民众出言问候。鲁路修专注地看着那个方向，直到不知从哪里跑回来的C.C.一巴掌拍在了他的肩后。“你怎么这么高兴啊？”她对着他的嘴角比划了一下，“脸上的笑都藏不住了哦。”

“嗯？”鲁路修反应过来，眨了眨眼后索性将笑意拉扯得更为明显了，“当然了，我难得亲眼看见一次他作为ZERO认真工作的样子啊。很称职嘛，而且是有一点像我。”

“我听出来了你在变着法儿夸自己。”C.C.说，“还有，我不觉得他有你戴面具时那么像一只骄傲的公孔雀。”

“你知道这种形容通常也有夸人惹眼的意思在内吧？”

“别得意忘形了。”C.C.撇了下嘴，“亲眼看到他乖乖听你的话扮演你希望他扮演的角色，这种事对你这个专制的家伙来说很有成就感吧，嗯？瞧你那点出息。”

他们在那里站到ZERO公开亮相的时间结束，目送那个深色的身影随当地官员走进了议事厅的大门。人群渐渐散去，C.C.也夸张地打着哈欠背过了身，说他最好一起去闲逛一圈再吃个晚饭，“反正你更晚的时候肯定另有安排”。难得的假期，不需要忙于赶路，也不需要着急圈定下一个净化目标，稍微放纵这么几天还有助于缓解精神压力，对谁来说都是一样。“但是容我提醒你一句，”C.C.又说，“这附近的眼睛可不少，你最好确保自己即使乱晃悠也不会暴露身份。”

“我总是在做好了打算之后才开始冒险的。”鲁路修说，“再说了，就算要留在这座镇上，我也不是完全没有可以避难的场所。”

C.C.白了他一眼，捂住耳朵做出了“我不想听”的动作。

身为ZERO的一大难处：参与晚宴都是走个形式，因为无法在公开场合摘下面具，自然也无法进食和喝酒。在抽身出来之后，朱雀才躲进自己的临时住所，享用了从筵席上单独分出来供给他的一些菜肴。更晚的时候他又一次摒退了随行人员，支开了一些看守，冠冕堂皇地从正门走了出去，一边假装在镇上漫步欣赏夜景，一边有些忐忑地期待起了回程之后可能存在的惊喜。他溜达了足够大的一圈，待到街道上已经变得冷冷清清，才重新摸回了僻静的洋房。他在门厅里便解下披风，途径起居室时扔下了面具与外衣，迈向二楼时将木制的楼梯踩出一阵轻微的吱呀响动。他没有开灯，他的卧室里也仅仅是自窗沿投映下了一片月色，正是这一方月光将一个熟悉的人影给勾勒了出来。倚着窗框，抱着双臂，侧脸上映出闲散笑意，让朱雀的心脏忽然漏跳了一拍。

“我还以为你不住在这一带呢。”朱雀说。虽说是惊喜，但以他和鲁路修之间的默契程度而论，他并不真的感到意外。夜间的来客歪过脑袋，笑意在唇尾加深了。

“确实。”鲁路修说，“这次的落脚点离镇子还有些距离。”

“我还以为事情都解决了，现在已经不是需要在夜间出行的场合了。”朱雀说，尽可能叫自己的声音显得足够镇定，“这么晚了还不回去，没关系吗？”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修耸了下肩，“我跟我的旅伴打过招呼了，她礼貌地让我滚蛋并且要求我出三天的外卖送餐费，你最好知道往那里送有多贵——总之，希望她不要真的趁我跑出来就收拾行李自己跑路了。”

以你们的在野资金流通渠道，你真的需要担心送餐金额这种小问题吗——朱雀很想这么小小地刺上一句。他忍住了，仅用眼神表达了自己的怀疑，也不知道鲁路修光凭借月色能看清多少。“真要是那样的话，你该怎么办呢。”朱雀实际开口时说。鲁路修漫不经心似地笑了一笑，忽而迈步迎向了他，迅速拉近了他们之间的距离。

“那好像也只能请你多收留我一阵了。”他低声说。

他还没走到身前，说话的方式已经低沉柔和如亲昵耳语。朱雀感到耳畔一阵发热，短暂错开了对方投注过来的、逐渐升温的视线，并抬起手来抓着了束颈的领巾。“我先去洗澡。”他佯装镇定道，保持着手头动作的平稳，在鲁路修的注视下脱去了衬衣。他将那件裁剪精巧的衣物从肩头上扯落、丢在靠墙的桌台上，再从上臂处褪下手套，鲁路修的眼神变得更为露骨，朱雀甚至产生了一种自己是在进行某种煽动性的表演的错觉。

他躲进浴室时摸了摸脸颊，有点烫。朱雀哀叹了一小声，总觉得自己的一举一动都没逃脱出对方的计划范围。我这又是在做什么呢，他想，等待着某个人找上门来共度良宵，即使不算是主动邀请，至少也是不加拒绝。随后他从盥洗间台前摸出了自己早些时就备在这里的软管与封袋，开始预备更加深入地清洁自己的肛门和肠道。

因为需要多做准备，他在浴室里消磨的时间还挺长的。在用液体将自己的下腹灌到撑涨时，朱雀侧躺在地上蜷起足趾，试图用思考鲁路修这会儿又在做什么来分神。更晚的时候他慢慢除掉身上剩余的衣物，在踏入喷头下方时冷不丁打了个哆嗦。他只简单地冲洗了一下身上的汗垢，反正之后多半还需要再洗一次澡。光是“为某个人而准备好自己”这件事本身就足够让他兴奋了，并且他相信随后要发生的事不会辜负自己迄今为止的全部期待。他走出盥洗间的门时披着柔软浴袍，而鲁路修站在房间一角，显然是正在研究摆放在那里的某个已经打开的行李箱。

“你这准备做得还挺充分的。”在憋了半天之后，鲁路修冒出这么一句来，“虽然我很受用，但这还是有点吓到我了。”

他从朱雀的私人行李内拿出一大盒保险套，上头用醒目的字体标注着这甚至是不同口味的混合装。朱雀咳嗽了一声，眼神游移到一旁。“只是以防万一。”他说，“凡事都尽可能地做好准备也算是ZERO的行事风格吧？”

“我不否认。”鲁路修说，一脸兴致盎然地研究着那个盒子里头的小包装，“那你打算从哪种开始尝试呢？”

“随你高兴。”朱雀说，“其实就算你不想用也……作为备选项准备好了……”

他的声音愈来愈小，到了最后几乎细如蚊呐。他感觉到鲁路修的目光正在缓慢扫过自己的身体，就好像要用那股无形的力量替他将衣服除去、再将他从头爱抚到脚一般。朱雀咽了口唾沫，发觉自己身上正在发热的部位不仅仅是脸了。鲁路修又一次向他走来，这回径直到了他面前，足尖从他两脚间的缝隙里撬了进去，双手握住了他的腰间系带。

很好，朱雀分神想道。至少不是我一个人在为什么时候才能进行更亲密的行为而焦灼，是说需要把人剥光的那种。鲁路修的手指滑进了浴袍内侧，逗弄着他的腰肋，然后顺着他的腰侧向后滑动、直至完全抱住了他的背。脊骨上一节节攀升的按揉力道让朱雀一阵飘飘然，他很快挣脱了衣袍束缚，让它掉落在脚后，然后他倾首向前，主动向鲁路修索吻。鲁路修亲了一下他的唇角，然后是面颊、耳鬓、颈窝和锁骨，又轻轻啄了一下他的喉结，兜了一圈后才完整印上他的嘴唇，乍一接触就毫不客气地越过了他的齿关，从他口中吸吮出响亮而湿润的声音。

他被一双托抱在背后的手臂引导着靠近了床沿，他们一道倒下去，闷在床铺中互相啃咬了一会儿彼此的嘴唇和面颊，而后才轻轻笑着爬起身。鲁路修将手指插进他的臀缝的速度着实太快了一点，在触到已经好好抹过润滑的柔软括约肌时低低哼了一声，听上去很是高兴。朱雀抱住他的肩膀，将一条腿迈到了鲁路修的膝上，凑过鼻尖挨蹭了几下他的脸。

“你要知道，其实我本来只是希望你悄悄拨点普通机型的库存给我。”鲁路修说。

“反正我最近也没有别的要紧事可做。”朱雀说。这倒是事实，不然他也不至于坦然接受这次大家都心知肚明算是短暂休假的行程安排。鲁路修笑了，伸手按在他的一侧胸脯上，使力揉动起没有绷紧的肌肉层。

“但其实这不是你自己的主意吧？”鲁路修问，“大概也不是神乐耶的……让我猜猜，修奈泽尔？”

他在提到修奈泽尔的时候还是有点挥之不去的咬牙切齿感，这大概是一时间没法消弭的历史遗留问题。“至少他很照顾ZERO的感受。”朱雀说。鲁路修又哼出一声鼻音，腾出另一只手来从他背后搂住了他的腰。

“是啊，幸好他对我的命令接受良好而且没有额外动什么歪念头，我是指危害到你的人身安全的那种。”鲁路修说，“不过他竟然真的这么老实，还是有点出乎我的意料。”

他不再有一搭没一搭地揉按朱雀的胸脯，改而扳过了后者的膝弯。朱雀配合地抬起腰臀，在鲁路修调整坐姿稳当地坐在床沿后便挪上了他的大腿，用屁股隔着他还没褪下的裤子摩擦他已经鼓胀起来的性器。在朱雀相当积极的帮助下，鲁路修很快就从裤裆里头掏出了那根分量可观的硬物。朱雀舔了舔嘴唇，在他的力道引导下分开双膝，臀部后顶，彻底靠坐进他的怀里。

“沉吗？”

“反正也压不坏。”鲁路修对着他的耳根吐气，“你的身体分量变结实了，我很高兴。”

现在倒是你的抗打击能力比较强了，嗯？朱雀侧过脸，用带着这份意思的眼神瞥回去。鲁路修的阴茎就戳在他的臀缝上，粗实且长，形状分明。他的肛口在因期待而紧张，因紧张而收缩发抖，却又在鲁路修将那根东西对准过来的时候顺从地放松了。顶部，茎身，一大段茎身。慢慢塞进去，就像他所渴求的那样。很好。朱雀的喘息变得更急促了，他的足尖踩着地面，努力控制着自己的身体不至于因异物的侵入而猛一下弹起，而是顺着这起性事的方向缓缓下沉。鲁路修那根阴茎太大，想要一次性塞进去不太容易，好在朱雀也不介意是一口气吃到底还是慢慢品尝这道正菜的滋味。

当那根东西撞在前列腺上的时候，朱雀呻吟了一声，单手握住了自己的性器胡乱搓弄。他的阴茎跟着操开他屁股的那一根一道勃起了，随便揉按两下龟头就冒出了些稀薄的液体。他用心感受着鲁路修嵌合在体内的方式，那个轮廓现在还在一寸寸地往里冒，好像不钻过他的整段直肠就不罢休。朱雀正在因为下腹部过电似的抽搐而分神恍惚，鲁路修就伸出手来，一边再度捞在他的胸脯上，另一边则和他一起掌住了他的阴茎。

“很舒服。”鲁路修贴着他的耳廓夸奖他。朱雀含糊地哼了一声，配合着握在阴茎上的撸动节奏而摆腰，将鲁路修的手掌也蹭得一片湿。他的身体被打开得太多，这会儿就算是踩着地面也很难使上力气起身逃开了。抵在体内的坚实触感一下下凿着他的防线，轻微的刺痛感混着酥麻感一并扩散开，燎着一片欲火，叫他愈发沉迷于此。鲁路修适时捉着了他的乳首，指尖捻起肉粒来细细搓摩，叫他被揉按过的胸脯间扩开另一阵异样的酸麻感。

“还有，你今天的表现很好。”鲁路修又说，喷吐出的细小气流挠得朱雀的耳后有些发痒，“我得多奖励你一些才行。”

他忽然松开了手，改捏住朱雀的屁股，胯部狠狠上顶，好似想要就这样站起来。朱雀被那一下撞得哆嗦起来，差些开始惊叫，又慌忙咬住了自己的手指。房间里的纱帘已经拉上了，可以看得出窗户也关得严严实实，应该不必太过担忧这里的动静会被别人给听了去。他在确认过后才松了口气，尽力将重心踩回脚上，配合着鲁路修的动作一道起了身。那双修长漂亮的手从后方扣住了他的手腕，向后拉拽的力道不算大，鲁路修胯下前顶的力道也不算很大，但两者叠加在一起就叫人够受的了。朱雀扭过头去，借着变得愈发朦胧的月光看清对方的脸，那上边浮着温柔的赞许神情，应当是在期许他能给予足够积极的回应。

然后鲁路修就这样开始操他，精瘦的腰身一摆一摆，脚下迈着细碎的步子，逼得他也跟着挪动脚步向前去。行走时的腿脚交错与贯入肠道的撞击感压挤着朱雀的思考能力，他浑浑噩噩地呻吟着，分不清自己是被那击在腹中的粗物逼得想逃还是被鲁路修的膝弯顶着向前的。鲁路修还抓着他，指腹蹭着他的脉搏，控制他如骑跨在上头，但既不需要缰绳也不需要颈圈。朱雀顿住步子喘气的时候，感到身后的男人用足趾挠着自己的足踝。过了一会儿又是一次深顶，从几乎退出边界的地方直接整个儿凿入，躯干撞在他的屁股上发出响亮的一声“啪”，龟头抵着更深处的关隘，在肠道狭口处轻轻磨蹭。朱雀觉得自己的小腹已经开始抽动了，可是他身后的人又向前顶了一顶，故意磨着脆弱的壁道深处。

“——啊——啊！鲁路修、稍微——啊！”朱雀呻吟着，“慢点、我不想这么快就……”

他还在被驱使着走动，每走一步都要迎接一次抽插顶撞。他立在空中晃悠的阴茎开始小股小股地沥出更多东西，有一些顺着茎身淌下了，另一些则被甩落在地。坏心眼，他有些委屈地想。这么快就开始直击弱点，爽不爽是一回事，有没有做好心理预期就是另一回事了。鲁路修按在他腕内的手指搓了几下，身下的动作稍微缓了一缓。“弄脏了地板的话，我会帮忙清洁干净的。”鲁路修低声道，“跟地毯相比已经是很好善后的了，别太在意。”

“……你是以把我弄失控为前提进行考虑的吗？”朱雀质疑道。

“反正你很容易在我这里失控，而且你喜欢这样。”鲁路修说，“各种意义上都是。”

他的态度过于理直气壮，让朱雀一阵气闷之余也想不出可以反驳的点。但大概是为了不弄脏相对来说更不容易清洁的墙壁，他们没有靠近窗台，只是在床边的空地上踱来踱去地兜圈子。朱雀很快放弃了控制声音，他是在鲁路修时快时慢的攻势下没了主意，索性除开在抬着腰臀迎合的同时维持腿脚平衡之外再不去考虑别的。在他感到小腹中一阵酸胀的时候，鲁路修改握住他的腰，把他固定在身前又来了一次深顶。朱雀抽噎了一声，握住了自己的阴茎，感到一大股黏答答的液体喷溅出来、顺着指节滑下了。

在只有他们两人的封闭空间里，鲁路修的喘息声也变得分外明显。持印者大概很难被累到虚脱，不过适当缓和节奏有助于纾解精神压力。不过他没有停歇太久，赶在朱雀还没从前列腺上扩散开的酸麻感里缓过来的时候，鲁路修就重新开始了抽插，一下比一下更深，顶得他连肠道都开始抽动，似乎就连脏腑都要被弄得乱七八糟了。朱雀哀哀叫着，他是不至于这就被弄得腿软，但在鲁路修继续顶着他迈步的当口，他脚下的重心已经变得有些失衡了。

他赶在自己绊到脚之前沉下了膝弯，被鲁路修的阴茎撑得大开的股穴中陡然一空，叫他在一阵战栗中放松了对下半身的控制。他自己的阴茎顶端漏了点尿出来，在地板上浸出一小滩湿迹。朱雀咬了下嘴唇，感到下半身的余热一路烧到了自己的脑袋。他跪立在地，听见鲁路修压低声音问了句“怎么了”，他摇头示意无碍，之后才感觉到一双手从后方握上了自己的肩膀，安抚似地揉动了两下。

“别投降得这么快嘛，ZERO大人。这也不是需要你跪在我面前的场合。”在确认他没事之后，鲁路修才恢复了更为轻松的口吻，“而且这个高度就不方便接着做了，你看……”

“……回床上吧。”朱雀说。他又喘了口气，慢慢扭过头去，用专注而真诚的表情看向对方。“去床上吧，鲁路修。相比起分神维持平衡，我想把更多的注意力花在你身上。”

而鲁路修总会在这种时候显得没辙，刻意避开话题，但看向他的眼神会变得更温柔些。“我还以为在任何情况下都能保持平衡是你的天赋呢。”鲁路修说。一如既往。朱雀叹了口气，苦笑着拍了拍自己的后腰。

“别强人所难。”他申明道，“要在屁股里裹着你那么大一根东西，做任何事都不会像在正常情况下那么容易。”

他试图扶着自己的膝盖站起来时，鲁路修多拉了他一把。随后他们以相对正常的步伐走回床沿，在用不着每一步都让下半身紧密嵌合的情况下，想要重新滚回床上是件快速且便捷的事。这回朱雀主动仰躺下去，他在张开腿之后的两秒钟内就被鲁路修从正面压了上来，但对方没有急着重新操进他，而是躬下身、扶在他肩头，勾下颈首给了他一个漫长而缠绵的吻。你真的很擅长在适当的时候给人一点甜头，朱雀想，然后人们就会对你更加死心塌地。他无奈地兜住鲁路修的脖子，抬起膝弯去磨蹭对方的腰。“可我觉得你在很多时候都能给我带来惊喜。”鲁路修在这时小声说。朱雀愣了一会儿才反应过来这是在回答自己先前的话，而鲁路修趁他还在愣神飞快地脱掉了自己的剩余衣物，再而推起他的膝下，对准他的股穴直捣深处。

这次他的屁股倒没有遭受太久的折磨。在朱雀正黏黏糊糊地扭着腰、预备唤起下一次性欲的时候，鲁路修顶在他的体内射了一回。你倒是多给我点专注于你的时间，朱雀不满地犯着嘀咕。虽说先被操射的人没资格抱怨。话又说回来，鲁路修现在的确有本钱把多余的念头一个不剩地从他脑子里赶出去，操他到让他除了做爱之外什么也想不了的地步，也许人在假期间就是要在这种事上多放纵自己一下。朱雀自顾自想了些有的没的，仰在床垫上伸展了一下上肢和腰背。鲁路修的精液被他好好地兜在屁股里头，这点让他感到非常满意。

“你还想继续吗？”似乎是察觉到了他的想法，鲁路修对着他眨了下眼，“毕竟你提供给我的备选项还有很多。虽然现在好像也不太用得着了。”月光将发话者的脸孔映得柔和过头，让他那股子固有的英俊劲儿显得更有欺骗性。朱雀在预备答话前轻轻吭了一声，他觉察到抵在体内的粗物还擅自保持着一部分硬度，大概能在几次摩擦间就变得更为显著的那种。

“……就这样继续也不是不行。”他咕哝道，勾过足踝撞了一下鲁路修的背脊，“对我好一点啊。”

胡闹下来的结果就是他几乎是靠失去意识的方式入睡的，且一直睡到了窗外大亮才迷迷糊糊地重新撑开眼睑。他勉勉强强记得困着之前去洗过第二次澡，被另一人修长漂亮的手指耐心地摸过了全身之余肛门也给从里到外揉按了一遍。还有一些吻，恐怕身前背后都有它们留下的痕迹。朱雀在揉过眼睛之后打了一个巨大的哈欠，他浑身上下都懒洋洋的，完全没有立即爬起来的打算。

“早上好。”房间里的另一个人说。朱雀这才稍微提起精神来，在确认了这个声音的主人还近在身旁的同时也变得更为安心。“想吃点什么吗？我可以去帮你拿上来。”鲁路修说，单手揉摸着他的头发。朱雀慢悠悠地挪向床沿，拖抱住对方的腰际，用鼻腔发出含糊的哼声。“……你睡醒了吗？”

“没有完全醒。”朱雀说，“我也不太想现在就起床。”

该应付的事情已经应付完了，这可不算渎职。他在靠近鲁路修时允许自己比平时更放松一些，而对方也没有因此而怪罪他什么。“今天没有什么非做不可的事吧？”鲁路修只是这么问道，向他又确认了一次。朱雀将从腰开始往下的部位也在被子里翻了个朝向，将双腿摆放的角度给错开了。

“没有。就是得象征性地出去走两圈，然后写一份报告书。”他告诉鲁路修，“不必太长，只是拿来应付评议会的审查用。”

他的屁股还在痛，简单地转一次身都带动得小腹又一次酸胀无比，这不至于影响到他的行动能力——至少还不到影响颇大的地步——但会有效拖垮他在休假模式的行动积极性。鲁路修眯起眼睛，玩笑性地在他的面颊上捏了一把。“好啊，你这就开始使唤我了。”鲁路修说，“你可真是在ZERO的位置上学到了不少东西。”

“我可不敢，我是在反过来向你求援呢。”朱雀回应道，“还是说你要拒绝我吗？”

鲁路修当然没有拒绝他，鲁路修只是多嘀咕了一句“你怎么越来越会跟人撒娇了”。朱雀相当怀疑他对这种行为的定义跟常人不太一样，但说到底谁也没法站在绝对客观公正的角度来审视自己的做法。不过这不重要，重要的是此刻的阳光、空气中的细小浮尘与那个人靠近过来的眼睫，一闪一闪就像已经拂在了自己的皮肤上，所有这些温暖、惬意而放松的细枝末节在晴日里聚拢作一个吻。一切都显得很好。

“那么，这趟公务出行还顺利吗？”

在ZERO走进房间时，主席辅佐官礼节性地从桌后站了起来。站在一旁的卡诺恩目不斜视，在颔首致意后就只顾着看那一群不知道又在涂抹什么新公式的天才儿童，以免自己的面部表情出现崩坏。“是。”ZERO对答道，“最初出动装甲骑的时候就顺利镇压了，没遇到什么太大的麻烦。”

“战斗过程中也没有负伤吧？”

“是。这次的目标不难对付。”

“嗯。”修奈泽尔满意地拍了下手掌，开始继续跟来人确认兰斯洛特的具体返回时间。其实也就是客套两句，毕竟这种事对于实际将那架机体派出去的人来说不是什么秘密。至于ZERO明面上公开的行程，且不提他本来就没有向一介辅佐官做详细汇报的义务，他要拿来应付评议会的报告书也一早就送到负责代为检查的修奈泽尔桌上了，具体内容一看便知。卡诺恩也跟着看了几眼，行文风格相当漂亮，修奈泽尔对此的评价是“一看就知道是谁写的”。卡诺恩没有深究，但心里大致也有了答案。

所以他这会儿冷静地注视着前方那片被开辟作小型育儿所的空间，打定主意要听到什么都保持镇定。事实上ZERO全程都没有说漏什么，倒是修奈泽尔在话题即将收尾时稍作沉吟，片刻后轻轻叩了一下桌面。“如果另外需要内用的药膏，去后勤部门的办公台那边拿一份就好，用不着额外跑一趟医务室了。”他的声音平静得像在跟人谈论天气如何，“我已经打过招呼了。”

“哎？我说了没负伤……”ZERO的声音慢慢小了下去，忽然又平地弹起一截高音，“……修奈泽尔殿下！”

卡诺恩叹了口气，深沉地望着那些自己一点儿都看不懂的公式，决定尽可能去忽视掉那个被变声装置修饰过的声音里还冒出了多少羞恼成分。


End file.
